


One Choice

by Ravin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: In a reality where Teal'c is faithful, he makes a different choice.AChildren of the Godsalternate ending.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	One Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before, but I've been obsessed with this what-if situation for years. I will most likely be writing a follow-up at some point, but for now enjoy and please let me know what you think.

“Kill the rest.” His god turns and leaves, knowing, trusting that Teal’c will carry out his will.

Teal’c and the other Jaffa advance on the prisoners, weapons ready to fire.

They scream and panic, flocking together like sheep at the back of the room, as if that could somehow save them. Teal’c holds strong. They have served their purpose, their god. Now it is time to send them on to the afterlife.

Teal’c does not find fault in them for their fright. The unknown can be scary, and these people do not know the gods as he does.

“I can save these people! Help me! Help me.” The warrior from the Tau'ri shouts, desperate.

Teal’c does not falter.

“Many have said that,” he replies calm even in the face of so much fear.

But these are the first he believes could do it.

Teal'c shoots that one first.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] One Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545049) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
